


Don't Want To See You Smile

by Darkened_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa keeps a secret for the sake of Dean's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, supernaturalfic.
> 
> 19 July 2010
> 
> Written before any of the Season 6 spoilers came out so don't worry, you won't find any here. Title from 'Smile' by U2.

Lisa stared at the little blue line on the plastic stick for a long time, hardly daring to believe it was real. Pregnant. What would Dean say when she told him?

Dean had been living with her and Ben for 6 months now. He’d come to her after losing his brother and still wouldn’t say what had happened. Whatever it was, she knew he was still hurting. She could see it in the smiles that never quite reached his eyes, in the amount of alcohol he consumed each night.

Most nights he lay alone in the spare room crying quietly as if hoping no one could hear him but she always did. Some nights she could convince him that joining her in her bed was a good idea but he was always back in the spare room by dawn.

She was pulled from her musing by the sound of the doorbell and by Dean calling out that he would get it. She tucked the test into her pocket, safely out of sight and made her way down stairs but the sight that greeted her as she reached the hall, stopped her in her tracks.

Sam Winchester stood in the open door slicing his forearm with a silver coloured blade while Dean stood an arms length away watching. Only a moment later Sam dropped the blade as Dean all but pounced on him, drawing him into a tight hug.

Sam was the first to spot her and pulled away from his brother with a quiet little “Hi Lisa”. Dean wiped his face on his shirt before turning to face her and in that second she knew he wasn’t going to stay. He wasn’t hers, never would be. She caught his eye and give a little nod then headed for the kitchen to make them a coffee.

Over coffee the brothers talked and she left them to it knowing they had a lot of catching up to do. She occupied herself by carefully packing Deans meager possessions. The majority of his things remained untouched in the trunk of the Impala parked out back.

Dean waited until Ben got home from school so that he could say goodbye then he & Sam drove off into the sunset like they were born to do it.

She watched them go, one hand gripping tight to the plastic strip still in her pocket. She hadn’t told him and now that he and Sam were back to their old lives, she never would.


End file.
